Supposed to be the best day of our lives
by erdi99
Summary: A tragic thing happens on what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **I am just going to leave this here for you guys to read.**

 **There is more to come.**

* * *

I sink down on the ground and stare at the door that says 'Authorised personnel only'. This just isn't happening...today was supposed to be a happy day...The final step to our someday and then this...We seriously must have pissed someone off in our previously lives...

 _Earlier today_

"Are you nervous pumpkin?" my dad questions and smiles at me.

"No...I am excited" I grin and he shakes his head.

"I am happy for you. He is a good man, he will make you happy for the rest of your life" he assures me and walks over to the door to open it, when someone knocks.

"I am counting on it" I quip back.

"You are not supposed to be here" my dad growls as he opens the door and immediately closes it again.

"Please...I haven't seen her in a 26 hours, 30 minutes and 58 seconds" I hear the familiar voice say through the door and a grin spreads over my face.

"You have made it through so far, you can wait another half an hour. She will see you at the altar." my dad shouts back and shakes his head. "No sense for tradition" then he takes one look at my face and he adds "You are not getting out of here until it is time to go."

"Fine" I roll my eyes jersey style and turn back to the floor length mirror. The dress is perfect. I fell in love with it the first time I tried it on. Even my mom instantly said that this is the one. The white dress is floor length, has a tight bodice, no straps and flairs out on the bottom, but it is not puffy. The top layer is lace and a silvery band is tied around my midsection.

The hairdresser has managed to pull all my curls, with the help of lots of pins and hair spray, into a complicated hairdo, with middle seized braids on either side of my head.

I am wearing diamond earrings which my mother gave me as something borrowed and a small diamond necklace as something new. That one was a gift from my sister. My something old are my shoes and my something blue is the Victoria secret underwear beneath the dress.

There is another knock and my dad, once again, goes to answer it. I half expect for it to be my future husband again, but it is only Lula, Mary Lou, Connie, my sister and mother.

All of their dresses are in pastels colours with different lengths and cuts, since I wanted them all to look great. They do however all spot a similar hairstyle. All of their hair is straighten with a couple of small braids on either side of their head and tied together in the back.

The next half an hour is spent in exciting chatter and not before long my dad ushers them all out of the room. "I can still bring the car around back for you to make a clean getaway" he jokes.

"I don't think we would get very far...he has a way of tracking me down. There is probably a tracker on me right now…" I grin back. "Besides, I don't want to runaway. I have waited too long for this day."

"Then let's go and get you married" my dad says and opens the door for me. Together, we walk out of the room and down the stairs of the wooden house.

Manny's parents own a large farm, which is surrounded by mountains and forest. They built multiple small two storey cottages on the other end of the farmland far and secluded from the main house. The cottages are close to the forest, where events such as weddings can be held. I fell in love with it the first time we came here for a company 'retreat' and we thought it was perfect for our wedding.

The six cottages are arranged in a circle, which gives the feel of a small village, with a gravelled walkway leading towards a big garden on the edge of the forest. Right next to the garden we set up a big tent for the reception, with a band, dance floor and lots of food.

My hands are starting to shake and I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Maybe I lied to my father a little. I am nervous as hell and I really don't know why. It wasn't like this when I married Dickie.

"Wow" escapes my mouth, as we round the corner and I can see my soon-to-be husband standing there in his black Armani suit with a black dress shirt and a white silvery tie. My father chuckles and guides me down the aisles when the band starts playing John Legend's 'All of me'.

"Ranger" my father nods as he hands me over to my soon-to-be husband, after he kissed me on the cheek.

"Sir" Ranger nods, without looking away from me. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad either" I smile.

I hand my bouquet to my sister, who is my maid of honour, and together we turn to the celebrant. Our mothers nearly got a heart attack as we told her that we wouldn't be getting married in a church nor by a priest. But we kept firm and they had no choice but to agree with us.

* * *

"I do" I say 20 minutes later with a huge smile on my face, when Carlos slides the simple silver wedding band over my ring finger.

"Do you Ricardo Carlos Manoso take Stephanie Plum to your lawf…" **BANG BANG**

Blood splatters on my dress and I look down, before looking back up to meet Ranger's eyes. "Babe…" Ranger says and puts his hand to his chest. For a moment, a long moment, the world stands still, before it continues in slow motion. When he removes his hand seconds later, my heart stops beating and I can't breathe. His hand is covered in blood. His eyes grow wide, when he falls towards me and I have trouble holding him up, before we both sink to the ground.

"Stay with me" I beg over and over again.

"I-I mmm not ….goinnngg anywherebabe" he slurs and brings his blood covered hand to my cheek.

"Just keep your eyes open, handsome" I shoot him the best smile I can muster up right now and he chuckles, which results into coughing. I can see that he has great difficulty to hold his eyes open.

This all happens in the matter of seconds, but it seems like a lifetime to me. To say that I am panicked is an understatement. I am terrified.

Lester and Tank try to pry me away from him, but I don't want to leave his side. I need to make sure that he stays awake.

"Beautiful, you need to let us help him." Lester urges and I finally let go of Ranger. Bobby immediately drops to the ground and presses his suit jacket on Ranger's chest. Zip materialises out of nowhere with Bobby's medic bag and also drops to his knees to help Bobby.

"He will be fine" Lester keeps whispering in my ear, as much for my comfort as well has his own, while I watch over his shoulder Bobby and Zip work on Ranger. My mind is blank and all I see is Ranger lying on the ground, bleeding to death, with my heart aching like crazy.

At some point someone produces a backboard and they load Ranger onto it. Together the Rangemen carry him to the chopper, which I never heard approach.

"Here, put these on" Les says and hands me a some headphones.

Just as we take off, one thought jumps into my mind and I repeat it over and over again.

 _Please don't die!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tank's POV**

 _A few minutes earlier_

"Do you Ricardo Carlos Manoso take Stephanie Plum to your lawf…" **BANG BANG**

I hear the shots, just a millisecond before I see Ranger get shot. My heart starts beating a mile a minute and I immediately draw my gun, like all the other Rangemen, looking for the shooter. It has to be a Sniper and given the territory we are in, the shot came at least from a mile away. The civilians shout and drop to the ground almost instantly.

"TANK" Les shouts to get my attention and I focus back on the scene in front of me. Ranger has sacked against Steph, drawing her down to the ground. I holster my weapon and try to pry Steph away from Ranger.

"ZIP…get my Bag" Bobby shouts across the yard and the small man, who was seated next to Hector in the second row, immediately jumps up and dashes across the lawn.

"Beautiful, you need to let us help him." Lester urges and she finally let's go off him. Bobby instantly shrugs off his jacket and presses it onto Ranger's Chest to keep the bleeding at bay.

Meanwhile our men start pulling civilians up from the ground and guiding them towards the houses. "Sacarlos de aquí. (Get them out of here)" I shout in Spanish, just to make sure all of my men understood.

Zip comes running across the yard, with a phone attached to his ear and Bobby's med kid in his hand. "Thanks" Bobby nods and Zip goes back to explaining the operator what is going on, while he assists the Doc on the ground.

Some of my men have formed a protective circle around us, with their guns still drawn, in case the shooter fires again.

There is a lot of blood coming from Ranger's body and I silently pray that he will pull through. He is the toughest mother fucker I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and together we survived some horrific shit. After all of that he can't just die on home turf on what is supposed to be the happiest day of his life.

"We are too exposed here...we need to move him" I tell Bobby.

"Can't. He is losing too much blood and I don't see an exit wound. With this angle, it could be too close to his spine" Bobby retorts. "We need to wait till the chopper gets here."

Just as he says that, Manny sets the bird down just a few hundred meters away from us. For a surprise, we had hired the chopper to fly Ranger and Steph to one of the mountain tops for some great wedding pictures. Now it will hopefully save Ranger's life.

Someone produces from somewhere a back board. Together we load Ranger onto it and carry him to the chopper. I jump into the front, Bobby, Lester and Steph into the back with Ranger. I know in my absence Hector and Hal will overview everything.

Steph only stares at Ranger and she stays quiet all the way to the hospital. The hospital staff rush him into the OR, with Bobby hot on their tails and I have to keep Steph from following them as well. She sinks to the ground and stares at the door which says 'Authorised personnel only'.

Her dress is soaked in blood, her face white as sheet of paper and she presses her lips together, to the point that they are almost blue. I assume she is doing that to keep herself from crying.

"HEY HEY" Bobby bellows, as the hospital guards push him out of the doors a few minutes later, with a nurse just behind them. "Let me help."

"Dr. Brown, we will do everything to save your friend, but you cannot go in there." The nurse explain in a calm tone. "You do not have any privileges."

"You better get the best doctor in this hospital in that OR RIGHT NOW" He presses and runs a hand over his dreadlocks in frustration. "Doesn't matter the cost, you hear me...NO MATTER THE COST."

"I am hearing you Dr., but you know protocol. We cannot allow you to come in there. Dr. Bradley is the best we have and he will do everything possible to help your friend." The nurse says and glares at Bobby, obviously not at all intimidated by the 6"5 angry, armed to the teeth black man.

"FINE" Bobby huffs out, throwing his arms in the air.

"Bobby!" I make him look at me. "Let them do their job…"

The nurse shoots me a grateful look, before she walks right back through the door.

"Pierre La Pierre?" Someone behind us questions and my head whips around.

"Yes" I nod to the man in an ill fitted suit. He is a cop, I can tell and not only because he is flanked by 3 other officers in uniform.

"Detective O'Hara" He flashes his badge. "These are Officers Carter, Burke and Caffrey. I am here regarding the shooting on the Walker farm. We need your statements."

"Sure" I nod.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed since we arrived at the hospital, but it seems like ages before a Doctor in scrubs comes through the doors with a grim expression on his face. "Family for Ricardo Manoso?" The doctor probes and looks down at Steph, who is struggling to get off the ground. They gave her scrubs, because the Police had to take the dress for evidence.

"She is his fiancée" Les says, helps her up and holds her hand, while we wait for the Doctor to give us the news.

"I am Dr. Bradley. Your friend is stable at the moment, but we have to wait and see how the next few hours go. We stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet, which only missed the heart by centimetres. He lost a lot of blood and coded a few times on the table." He informs us.

When I catch the bastard who did this, I am going to kill him with my own two hands!

"Can I see him?" Steph questions in a quiet tone.

"Please, follow me. I can only allow a few minutes" The Doctor replies and motions for Steph to follow him.

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

"Just a few minutes" The Doctor reminds me, when he lets me into Ranger's ICU room. I nod absently and walk up to the bed.

"Hey" I intertwine my fingers with his. He looks so pale, frail and weak, something I thought I would never associate with him.

I have seen him hurt plenty of times over the years, but Ranger never looked like this. He is always my rock, the person I can turn to when the world around me goes to shit. Seeing him like this, stirs a feeling within me, that I cannot quite describe. It's more than anger and fury, it's lust for revenge!

"I will find who did this. That coward will suffer, I promise" I assure him and give his hand one last squeeze, when my eyes fall onto his clothes in a plastic bag. I quickly open it and his bvlgari scent, laced with a metallic smell, assaults my nose. His Blood.

I don't dwell on that for too long, instead I continue my search through the bag, until my fingers hit cold metal. Bobby must have forgotten to take it off Ranger, before he went into surgery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tank's POV**

"Don't do anything stupid La Pierre" Detective O'Hara warns me, when he and Bobby emerge back from an empty patient room, where we all gave our statements. "I will leave two Officers here, for protection."

"My men got it, we don't need the cop's help" I advice him. We have already decided that Bobby and Manny are going to stay with Steph and Ranger, while Les and I fly the chopper back to the farm.

"I will leave them here anyways" The Detective tells me. "Don't go off on your own. If you find anything, you come to me. Don't take this into your own hands."

"Steve…" Manny sighs. They have known each other since kindergarten and hated each other ever since Manny stole Steve O'Hara's high school girlfriend.

"I am not above arresting all of you" O'Hara adds, before turning around and addressing his officers.

In that same moment Steph comes back from seeing Ranger, with an expression on her face that I have never seen before. "Let's go" She says and walks right past me.

"Steph...you should stay here" I tell her, when I catch up with her.

"I am going...you can either come with me Tank or stay here...your choice" She says determine, making me realise she won't change her mind.

"Ok" I nod and motion for Les to follow. "Let's go back then."

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

"Deberías't estar aquí (You shouldn't be here)" Hector says, when I step out of the chopper.

"Esto es exactamente donde yo debería estar (This is exactly where I should be)" I inform him and walk right past him. "Qué hemos conseguido? (What have we got?)" I started to learn Spanish, simply because I wanted to know what he whispered into my ear during sex. It was supposed to be a surprise for the party after the wedding, when I would hold a speech in Spanish.

"Sabemos aproximadamente donde el disparo provino de (We know roughly where the shot came from)" He advices me.

"Dónde? (Where?)" I ask and Hector points towards the mountain to our left, which is located behind the main house.

"Voy a llamar en algunos favores para obtener imágenes de satélite (I will call in some favours to get satellite pictures)." Tank says behind me, already with his phone on his ear, not at all phased by my Spanish speaking abilities. My guess is that we will keep talking in Spanish about the important stuff, since there are too many cops running around. I just hope that none of them understand it.

"Angelita...I am sorry" Hector whispers. Not many people know that he speaks English very well.

"Not your fault" I shoot him a small smile. Before I can react, he pulls me into a hug.

"He will be fine...I know it" Hector assures me. Sadness pulls at my heart and I quickly push it away. I don't want to think about all of that now. I just want to find the son of a bitch who did this and make them suffer. I simply just nod into his shoulder and he releases me with one last squeeze.

"Ok...thank you." Tank says behind me. "Tenemos una ubicación, pero no podemos tomar el AVE. Es muy empinada y el picador no está equipado con un cabrestante para bajar a la tierra. Necesitamos para caminar. (We have a location, but we can't take the bird. It's too steep and the chopper is not equipped with a winch to lower us to the ground. We need to hike.)"

"Pudieron ver una cara? (Were they able to see a face?)" I probe and Tank instantly shakes his head. "Permítanme cambiar (Just let me get changed)"

I cross the lawn and enter the bridal cottage. "Stephanie...oh thank god...How is he?" My mother comes running towards me, with open arms, but I dodge her just in time.

"He is stable for now" The shorter I keep it, the better. I don't want to waste any time. I make my way up the stairs, with my mother and Ranger's mother hot on my heels.

"Are you ok?" Maria, Ranger's mother questions.

"I am fine" I assure her and walk into my room. "Sorry I just have to get changed" I advice them and close the door into their faces.

"Stephanie what is going on?" My mother asks with suspicion in her voice.

I quickly place Ranger's gun on the bed, slip out of the scrubs and into a pair of jean shorts and one of Ranger's Rangemen T-shirts which I made into a top.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _That was my favourite shirt" Ranger claims with a pout and looks sadly at the cut off Rangemen Shirt._

 _"_ _Ha" I snort, walk over to our walk in closet and point at the 10 other neatly hung Rangemen shirts. "They all look the same."_

 _"_ _I know they do...but that one.." he motions towards the clothing I am wearing "was my favourite. I have had it since I started Rangemen."_

 _"_ _Bullshit" I grin. "There is no way you were able to hold onto one work shirt for more than 5 years...you can even hold onto one for more than a month."_

 _"_ _That is not true" He protests._

 _"_ _Oh it is...last week alone you ripped two. One as you slid down a roof after a skip and the other because you bent down and the shirt was too tight." I retort. He had to take shit from Les, Bobby and Tank all week for the last one._

 _"_ _Fine...you can keep it" He huffs out and stalks closer. "But only because I don't mind seeing Rangemen written on your boobs."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Stephanie Michelle Plum I demand an answer" My mother knocks on the door.

I pull on socks and my cat boots, before I slip the gun into the back of my jeans, cover it with the my top and slide my black aviator glasses over my eyes. "Nothing is going on" I advise her, when I pull open the door.

"Where are you going?" Ranger's mom probes and both women follow me back down the stairs.

"Out" I advise them.

"You going back to the hospital?" My mom questions. "We will come with you."

"No, I am not going to the hospital." I answer.

"Don't do anything you will regret later" Maria says and looks me right into the eyes. "I have seen that look before and it leads to more headache and pain...my son spots it every time you are in trouble."

I ignore her and walk out of the cabin, back to where Tank, Hector and Les are waiting for me. All of them have changed out of their suites and into their usual black ensembles.

"El picador se nos acercan. Pero como he dicho, tenemos que recorrer el resto (The chopper will bring us close. But like I said, we need to hike the rest)" Tank inform me, once I reached them.

"Where are you going?" Detective O'Hara questions on our way to the chopper.

"Back to the hospital" I lie, before the others say anything.

He eyes us with suspicion for a long moment, before nodding. "I hope he will get better soon."

"Thank you" I nod and shoot him a fake smile.

"Sólo mintió a la policía... que no era inteligente…(You just lied to the police...that wasn't smart)" Tank growls under his breath as we walk away, but I ignore him. I don't care that I lied to the police. The one thing I care about the most at the moment is, to find whoever did this. Only then I will go back to the hospital.

Hector and I get into the back, while Tank gets into the front, with Les in the Pilot's seat. I didn't know he could fly a helicopter, but in the last five years I have spent enough time with all of the Rangemen, that nothing surprises me anymore, when they reveal a new skillset.

Once we touchdown, the boys take out their assault rifles and backpack, before we set off up the mountain. We walk in silence, all of us occupied with our own thoughts.

It takes us a couple of hours to get to the spot we need to be at. The farm is far away and I can see Police cars approaching the mountain. Obviously O'Hara watched us touchdown and is now coming to meet us. But by the time they get here, we will already be back at the chopper.

The grass is almost nonexistent here, as most of the surface closer to the edge is stone.

"This guy is good" Les points to multiple spots in the grass. "The grass is parted in multiple places leading up to the ledge."

"What makes you think it was a guy?" I question out of curiosity.

"It could also be a very heavy woman with big feet…" Les shrugs. "The boot prints leading up to the ledge are quite large and deep. They are at least a size 14."

"He must have scoped the place out... fan out and find me something" Tank announces and we all do as we are told.

"Can't you ask your contact to follow him via satellite?" I ask and look at Tank. I should have ask that question earlier, but it slipped my mind.

"No, she could get in enough trouble if her bosses found out that she look here at all." Tank answers.

I simply nod and walk further away from the edge. Like Les said, the grass, which reaches up to my knees, is parted in multiple place and I take the one that leads straight, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

I walk a few hundred meters, before I find a Cigarette package on the ground. I pick it up and my heart skips a beat. _No way!_

"Did you find anything Beautiful?" Les questions and I quickly stuff the package into my pocket.

"No...nothing" I shake my head and assume, what I hope, is a neutral expression.

"Ok...let's get back down then. There is nothing here" Les says. I only nod and follow him back to where the others are waiting for us.

"We should take the chopper and follow the trails. The guy has a few hours head start, but in this terrain he would be easy to spot." Hector remarks and Tank nods in agreement.

"I don't think that is going to be possible" I point towards the police cars on the bottom of the mountain.

"Crap…" Les mutters.

The whole way down the mountain, my mind goes over and over how to handle this. If I tell the guys, they will take over and I won't be able to get my revenge. I need to play this close to the vest. They can't know!

But how am I going to get the information I need?

"Didn't I tell you to not go off on your own?" O'Hara crosses his arms in front of his chest. He is leaning on our chopper with a smug expression on his face. "I should arrest all of you for tampering with a crime scene and hindering an investigation. Plus you are not supposed to carry assault rifles around, which is yet another charge."

"But I am assuming you won't because you want to know, what we found?" Tank looks at him with an amused smile.

"Correct...so what did you find?" O'Hara questions.

"Nothing" Tank answers.

"I don't believe you" O'Hara replies.

"Well that's your business, but we didn't find anything. The guy is good. Took multiple ways up the mountain. He must have been here before." Les answers, before Tank can even open his mouth.

"I am warning you again...don't interfere with the investigation! Next time I won't let you off so easily." O'Hara remarks angrily.

"Then get a chopper in the air and follow those trails." I press.

"The person who did this, is long gone by now or in hiding. There are tonnes of caves in this area. We don't have the resources to search all of them." The detective replies, which makes me want to smack him.

"Then let us help" Les urges.

"I am sorry, that is not possible" O'Hara simply says and walks off to his car.

"Dick head" Hector mutters under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **I am sorry I haven't been leaving any notes, but I just didn't had the time.**

 **We are looking for a new place to live at the moment and the only chances I get to write is when I am bored at work or on the Underground.**

 **Please forgive the bad Spanish. I used Babylon to translate. For future Stories I will try to find someone who can translate.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom...just leave me alone" I press and once again close the door into her face.

I place the gun back on the bedside table, take out the cigarette wrapper and stare at it. I can't believe this. I didn't think he was capable of this. Tears start pickling in my eyes, as memories, which I tried to block out all day, jump into my mind. The look on Ranger's face when he got shot is something I will never be able to forget.

I shake my head to clear away the images and my eyes fall onto Ranger's laptop on the desk. Someone must have moved all his stuff from the other cottage into mine. With two large strides I cross the room, grab the laptop and make myself comfortable on the bed.

The laptop doesn't take long to fire up and not before long I start running Rangemen's search engine. I type all the necessary information into the computer and wait for it to come up with results.

"Steph, I have something for you" Maria calls out from the other side of the door.

"Come in" I tell her and quickly turn the laptop, so she can't see what I am doing.

"Hey my dear, how are you holding up?" She asks when she places the tray of food onto my lap.

"I am ok" I nod and try not to look at her.

"Manny updated us a few minutes ago. He said you weren't picking up your phone." Maria informs me.

"I don't know where I left it to be honest...must be somewhere. I didn't want to take it...to...you know" I explain and pick up a slice of garlic bread.

"Ricardo is fine, Manny said. So far so good" Maria nods.

"That's good...good" I nod. "I am sorry Maria...I am really tired...I will take a nap, before I go back to the hospital." I lie.

"Sure." She nods. "Your mom and I are going to inform the rest of the guests. When you go let me know. I am coming with you." and with that she closes the door on her way out. I completely forgot about the other guests and I am eternally grateful for what everybody has done today, when I couldn't

I quickly turn the laptop back around and I am happy to see that the search program is done. It takes me a while to comb through all the information, but soon enough I have the answers I need.

The Route Motel a little outside of town. That is where I have to go.

I look all over the room for my phone, only to find it under the bed. Once I fish it out, I grab the gun and place it in the back of my jeans again, before I tiptoe over to the door to listen, if anyone is still in the house. When I hear no noise, I make my way downstairs and out of the door.

I spot O'Hara talking to one of the officers in the centre of the cottages. "Detective" I call out, making him turn towards me. "Sorry to disturb you, but is anyone going back into town? I want to go to the hospital and the others are tied up with the guests."

"Yes, Officer Cruz here is going back...he can take you." The Detective nods.

"Thank you" I smile at both men. They exchange a couple more words, before Officer Cruz guides me to his vehicle. Thankfully no one from Rangemen is around to witness this and question what is happening.

* * *

"Thank you for driving me" I tell the Officer, when he drops me off at the Hospital's entrance.

"Not a Problem Mam'" He nods and I shut the door. I walk into the hospital, to keep up the pretences. Once the Officer drives off, I slip back out and walk down to the main road. To my luck a taxi with its light on drives past me.

"Where to?" The driver questions, when I get into the back seat.

"The Route Motel" I inform him. Thankfully I had the foresight to bring my wallet.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I try to get the receptionist attention, who is just staring at her phone.

"We are fully booked" She taps the sign on the counter without looking up from her phone.

"I don't want a room, I am looking for my boyfriend" I lie. "I know he is staying here and I wanted to surprise him."

"Name?" The girl questions.

"Actually...we have this thing...where we check in under aliases and I am not quite sure which one he used this time." I answer in the sweetest tone I can muster.

"Then I can't help you" She advises me.

"Listen...it is surprise. We had this terrible fight before he left and I just want to make it up to him. Look...This is him" I show her the picture on my phone. The only picture I still have of him and me, because I thought we were still friends.

"You are one lucky lady...He is in room 15" She answers and hands me a spare key, while I delete the picture. I do not want anything to remember us.

"Thank you ever so much" I shoot her a grin.

It doesn't take me long to find room 15. The curtains are drawn close and I cannot hear anything, so I quickly let myself in.

The room is messy. Clothes are everywhere, beer cans and pizza boxes have been placed all over the place and a detailed map of the area is hanging on the wall. A black circle was drawn around the place of our wedding and the spot from where the sniper shot. The sheets are dirty and the room smells like cigarette smoke and beer.

I close the door behind me and move further into the room. All his clothes are still here, which means he will be back.

I search the whole room and bathroom for guns with great disgust, before I clear all the crap from a chair, take out Ranger's gun and sit down.

I know it is a cliché repeated over and over in every crime movie I have ever seen, but I am sure as hell not hiding the bathroom, because it is filthier than this room.

* * *

 **Tank's POV**

"Steph?" I call out. "I am going to the Hospital, you want to come?" Nothing. No answer.

"La Pierre" O'Hara calls behind me. "She caught a ride with one of my Officers to the hospital." He shouts across the yard, whilst walking closer.

"Thanks" I take out my phone and dial Manny. Something tells me Steph isn't at the hospital. "Steph at the hospital?" I ask as soon as Manny picks up.

"No Sir" He answers.

"God damn it" I curse and hang up. "LES" I shout across the lawn at my friend, who instantly comes running over. "Steph is gone."

"So she did find something up there" He remarks and I narrow my eyes at him. "She was off as I joined her a few hundred meters away from the ledge and hit something in her pockets."

My phone rings and I pick it up without checking the caller ID. "Report"

"The nurse just handed me his belongings and it felt off, so I checked it. The boss's gun is gone" Manny informs me, without missing a beat.

"I bet Steph has it." I tell him and hang up. "Steph has Ranger's gun" I inform Les.

"The Guys moved all of Ranger's belongings in her room. His laptop was among those things" Les points out.

At the same time, we both start sprinting up the stairs and into her room. The laptop is on her bed, with the search engine open and an empty cigarette wrapper next to it.

"Holy crap" Les mutters as he glances at what she searched for. "Who would have thought…"

"Let's go. We have to find her before she does something she regrets for the rest of her life" I tug at Les's arm, who picks up the laptop.

I press speed dial 4. "Steph ha desaparecido. Tomó Ranger's pistola. Reúnase con nosotros en el picador (Steph is gone. Took Ranger's gun. Meet us at the chopper)."

"Sí boss" Hector replies, before hanging up.

"Go through it. I want to know where he is staying." I order Les, when we run down the stairs.

"Did you get a hold of her?" O'Hara question, just as we walk out of the door.

"Yes we did. She is at the hospital" I lie. Steph doesn't need a cop witnessing the crime. If she already killed him we can dispose of the body, without anyone noticing. "She should have told us. We going to meet her now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Steph's POV**

The lock tumbles, seconds later the door swings open and he walks in with a big duffle bag in his hand, dressed in green camouflage clothes.

"Close the door" I say in a calm tone. He looks at me startled, before his lips curve into a smile. Once upon a time I loved his smile. It used to make me feel like I am the only woman in the world and turned me on to no end. Now it just creeps me out. "I said close the door!" I repeat with a growl this time.

"You have gotten very bossy, cupcake." He points out, after dropping his duffel bag with a loud 'Thud' to the ground. "Must be from you hanging around with Manoso." He adds and moves over to the desk.

"Don't bother Joe. I took that gun" I inform him. "And the rest of them as well…"

"Apparently Manoso trained you well too." He notes. "That does turn me on a little bit."

"He did train me well" I nod and inwardly gag at the last part of his statement.

"So what brings you here?" Joe questions, when he sits down on the bed.

"Oh you know the usual...my ex-boyfriend shot my husband-to-be at our wedding from over a mile away." I shrug my shoulders.

"Interesting theory, but can you proof it?" He asks, with an amused smile on his lips.

"I can" I nod. "No one smokes Dunhill Fine Cut, except for you. You shouldn't have left the wrapper behind."

"That is not much for proof" Joe points out. "No cop would ever arrest me on that evidence alone."

"You are a trained sniper" I continue. "Not many people know that about you, since it is highly classified, but one drunken night you revealed that little tit bit of information. You told me, that you shot a man from over a mile away. Killed him in fact."

"Drunken hear say" He shrugs.

"You hate Ranger with a passion" I add.

"That is not a secret" Joe says with an indifference in his voice that makes me question what I ever saw in him.

"You vowed to make him pay for stealing your girlfriend" I remind him.

"Again, drunken hearsay" he points out. "And the only person who heard it was you."

"There is enough evidence in this room to proof you did it" I nod towards the map on the wall.

"I was set up by you." He quips. "After all you were in here waiting for me."

"Stop playing around Joe" I growl. "You couldn't let me go? You couldn't let me be happy?"

"Well actually I couldn't let Manoso be happy. Hypothetically the bullet was meant for you, but I miscalculated the wind and the bullet hit him, instead of you." Joe shrugs his shoulders again. "So what are you going to do? Shoot me? You don't have it in you cupcake."

"You are a trained sniper Joe. There is no way you miscalculated anything...my guess is that you couldn't shoot me, so you shot him instead. And you have no idea what I have in me" I point out a little harsher than intended. I don't want to let him know that he is getting to me. "You don't know me anymore Joe. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"I have known you most of my life. I know what you are capable off and killing me is one thing you are definitely not capable off." Joe says. "You loved me once upon a time, I don't think that part is completely gone yet."

"Is this what this is all about?" I ask. "To get me back?" I let out a harsh laugh. "To get me back you shouldn't try to shoot me or the people I care about."

"Well you would need to beg….a lot, for me to take you back. After all I am not like Manoso, I don't steal another man's woman." Joe says and pauses for a few seconds, contemplating his next words. "Plus you would need to scrub yourself clean, inside and out, before I'd put my dick in you again." he adds.

"You won't get away with this Joe" I point out and stand up. "You nearly killed him" I press. "Just as we were saying 'I do' you shot him."

"Good riddance and well timed" He shrugs. Next thing I know the handle of the glock in my hand connects with his temple. "Arggg you bitch" Joe shouts and touches the spot. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" The back of his hand comes swinging out, but I duck just in time and tackle him onto the bed.

"This is the least you deserve, you asshole" I growl and press the gun to his temple. He tries to throw me off, but Rangemen are being trained by well trained and highly dangerous former Military personnel. So I know how to successfully pin down someone who is much stronger and bigger than me.

"You gonna shoot me?" Joe asks and raises the bleeding eyebrow. "You don't have it in you cupcake…"

"Don't call me that name!" I press the gun even harder into the wound and I am mildly satisfied when he winces. "You claim you love me, but then go around and shoot the person I love on our wedding day.

He nearly died. I could have lost him forever...for what? Because you can't deal with the fact that I chose someone else over you?" Tears starting to run down my cheeks and dropping down onto his face.

"I proposed to you...and the next thing I knew, was you packing your bags and moving out…" Joe spats.

"I told you why...I explained everything and I apologized for the hurt I caused" I exclaim.

"An apology is not what I wanted...I WANTED YOU" He shouts.

"Then why did you sleep with the red headed nurse?" I question and surprise is clearly written on his face. "You didn't think I found out? It is hard to miss when your neighbour tells your girlfriend what went on, while said girlfriend was out of town."

"What was I supposed to do? You left town with Manoso!" Joe retorts and I suppress a sigh.

"I explained this to you. I didn't know that I would come across a skip, which Rangemen had been after for weeks!" I shake my head. We went over this so many times after that trip I took with Mary Lou. But somehow he doesn't believe that nothing happened that weekend between Ranger and me. Same as he doesn't believe that Ranger and I didn't get together for 6 months after he and I had split up.

"Well I don't believe you... you were fucking him that whole time behind my back" He exclaims. "You are a whore and will always stay one...you are probably doing half of Rangers crew behind...ARGGGGG" He shouts in pain when my free left hand connects with his nose and cracks to my satisfaction.

In that same moment the door is being thrown open and Tank, Lester and Hector walk through it.

"Go away" I tell them without looking away from Joe, whose nose has started bleeding.

"GET THIS BITCH OFF ME" Joe shouts.

"Shut up" Les growls before I can and comes closer. "Beautiful...you don't want to do this...he isn't worth it"

"I have to...for Ranger...he nearly killed him" I wipe away the tears with the back of my throbbing left hand. I don't think anything is broken, but it hurts nevertheless.

"I know" Les agrees and kneels next to the bed to level with me. I know the tactics of negotiating with kidnappers, because Ranger made all of Rangemen take a 3-day seminar at the Police Academy, and Les is trying them on me right now.

"Steph" Hector approaches from the other side and sits down in the seat I occupied a few minutes ago. Judging by his demeanour, you wouldn't think he was here to prevent me from shooting Joe. You would think he is just here to have a good old chat between friends. "There is nothing that I would love more than the pig dying, but think of Ranger. He needs you by his side and not in prison." Obviously he doesn't care about Morelli finding out about him speaking English.

"I am sure you know how to dispose of the body" I shrug and glare at Joe, who is trying to wiggle out from under me. "Move and I will shoot!" I warn him.

"You won't do it cupcake...you don't have it in you. You are still as weak as ever" Joe says, obviously trying to hurt me.

"Shut up Morelli" Tank says in a warning tone. I have seen him throw someone out of a three story window and I don't think he is above doing so with my ex.

"We do know how to dispose of a body" Les acknowledges, obviously switching tactics "But think of the cleaning up we will have to do in this room. Morelli isn't worth all that hassle….but I could go out and buy lye?"

"Lye?" I can see Hector shaking his head out of my peripheral vision. "You need to heat that shit up and a body can take three hours to dissolve. We ain't got three hours."

"We could burn him, take the remains and dissolve them?" Les suggests.

"I like that idea" Hector nods. "We just need to get him out of here."

"There must be a back window in the bathroom. We could pull the truck around and lower him to the ground" my friend retorts.

"Good Idea...these places never have security cameras at the back...and if they do there are easily hackable" Hector answers in agreement.

"There you go beautiful. A plan. But the better one would be if you let him up and we can deliver him to the Police" Les scoots closer.

"He has to pay for what he has done...he cannot get away scot free" I say and look down at Joe, who has been awfully quiet through Lester and Hector's exchange. "He destroyed everything..."

"Morelli hasn't destroyed everything. He may have ruined today, but Ranger is still alive and he will be fine. You can't let Morelli ruin the rest of your life as well." Les replies softly. "You will get married, maybe not tomorrow or for the next few weeks to come, but Ranger will be damned if he lets this asshole here come between you two. If he was here, what do you think he would do?"

"He would throw me off Joe and kill him himself" I note with a small smile.

"Ok" Obviously realizing that that was a stupid question. "...would you let him?" Les probes. "Would you let Ranger kill Joe and any chance you two have together, because he would spent his life in prison?"

"You know Ranger would never go to prison right?" I question. "They would never catch him."

"Humour me" Les states.

"No" I answer. I know I wouldn't let him kill Joe, no matter how much he deserved it and if he was here, he wouldn't let me do it either. "Ok" I nod at Les, who instantly jumps up, takes a hold of Morelli, before I let up. "Can you take me to the Hospital?" I ask Tank when I turn around.

"Come on" He motions me out of the room, takes Ranger's gun off me and guides me to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

 **Thank you all for leaving comments, favoriting and following this story. I am happy that you liked it.**

 **I had this in my mind for a long time, but only got a chance to finish it the other week.**

 **This is now the final chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading along!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

 _A couple of days later_

The throbbing coming from my chest wakes me and I instantly know that I am in the Hospital. The smell, the beeping of the machines and the feel of the cheap Hospital gown on my skin are always a dead giveaway.

I open my eyes and they take a moment to adjust to the bright light in the Hospital room, before they land on a figure sleeping on the couch across the room.

As if she can feel my eyes on her, her head snaps up and her eyes find mine. "Oh my God" She breathes, a huge grin spreads across her face and tears gather in her eyes, before she is even half away across the room. "You are awake"

I try to get a word past my lips, but a tube is restricting me to talk. I watch Steph press the nurse's buzzer and not long after, a couple of nurses and a Doctor come in to remove the tube. I am asked a few questions, before they leave Steph and me alone again.

"Hey" My voice is hoarse from the tube.

"Have a bit to drink" Babe holds up a cup with a straw and I do as I am told. "You remember what happened?"

I wish I didn't. The look of shock on Steph's beautiful face, her pleading with me to keep my eyes open and the moment of regret that I wouldn't be able to spend a long, happy life with her. "Steph I am so sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry for?" She questions.

"If it wasn't for who I am, this wouldn't have happened" I reply.

"You can stop right there" She says fiercely, before I can go on and list all the reasons this happened and why she would be better off without me. "What I am going to tell you next...remember you are injured and have just woken up from a two day coma."

"Just spit it out" I lace my fingers with hers and smile.

"Joe shot you" _Well I be damned!_ "He claims that the bullet was meant for me, but he miscalculated and shot you instead.

"I am going to kill him" I growl and her fingers take a tighter hold around mine.

"I already tried" _I am sure I just misheard. Why would my men...Never mind they wouldn't. My guess is she went off by herself._ "I tried to kill him." She says again. This time with more confidence.

"Babe" I sigh and pull her closer, until she is tucked next to me in the bed with her head on my chest close to my wound, despite her protests. I want and need her next to me. And the need to protect and shield her from everything bad will always be my biggest urge.

That she tried to kill a man is a huge thing and she will retreat into Denial land. Steph, like me, is not big on sharing emotional troubles with anyone around her and thankfully we both have gotten better over the years since we got together. I discovered that it is easier to just pull her close and keep silent until she finally musters up the courage to voice out loud what is troubling her in her head.

"I was so angry" She admits after a while. "I was out for blood, for revenge…I didn't even think twice about leaving you here by yourself. All I wanted to do is kill the son of bitch who did this to you."

"We went to the spot he shot from" Steph tells me after a small pause. "And I found the cigarette wrapper. I knew in that moment that it was Joe. I didn't tell the others and the rest was easy. I ran a search on your computer, found out where he was staying and waited for him."

She takes a deep breath before she continues. "He wasn't even sorry for what he did...the shot was meant for me, but Joe couldn't do it, so he shot you instead….I just couldn't pull the trigger, I am sorry."

"That is the least you have to be sorry for" I assure her. "I will take care of it."

After that she stays quiet. Maybe because she doesn't want to know how I will take care of it. Morelli will pay. I will make sure his 10 - 15 years behind bars will be very unpleasant. Me and my men know far too many people in prison, who still owe us a few favours. Morelli should have thought about that before he shot me on my wedding day.

"How can you be so calm about this?" She questions with a raised eyebrow, when she props herself up onto an elbow to look at me.

"Because I get to spend the rest of my life with you" I inform her. "That alone is a better deal than Morelli will ever receive in jail."

* * *

 _Six months later_

"Will you, Stephanie Michelle Plum, take Ricardo Carlos Manoso to your lawfully wedded husband?" The celebrant questions.

"I do" Babe nods. She looks even better in her new dress. Simply stunning. Her first dressed is still locked up in Evidence and we couldn't have gotten it back even if Steph had wanted to.

"And will you Ricardo Carlos Manoso, take Stephanie Michelle Plum as your lawfully wedded wife?" the celebrant continues.

"I do" never have I been surer about something.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the man says.

"Finally" I mutter, making Steph chuckle before I claim her lips.

"Safe that for later" my cousin requests for every one of our guests to hear, when our kiss grows more heated.

"Remember...it is rude to kill a family member on a celebration like today" Steph smiles, when we pull apart, and pats my chest.

"I can't make any promises" I retort and scowl at Les, who doesn't seem to care one bit.

Together we walk down the aisle and into the big tent, which was set up for the reception in the backyard of our house at Point Pleasant. It was my wedding gift to Steph and the best location for our second attempt at a wedding.

Steph didn't want to go back to the farm to get married and I can relate.

The past six month have been hard. There may have been times where I have gone overboard with the security measures, like the day Steph had to testify in Morelli's trial, but I have been trying to not to smother Steph.

She needs her freedom and I need to give it to her, even though my anxiety levels shoot through the roof whenever she goes out with the guys to catch her Skip.

"So Mrs Manoso...We Finally did it" I say and grin at her.

A wide smile spreads across Babe's face and she looks down at her wedding ring. "Yes we did" She manages to get out, before I claim her lips yet again.

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

 _An hour later_

The reception is in full swing. Coffee and cake has already been eaten and now everybody is just mingling, waiting for the evening-only guests to arrive.

I haven't stop smiling since this morning and I think it is permanently frozen on my face. Which I suppose is not a bad thing.

"What are you thinking about?" My husband questions and wraps his left arm around me.

"People with a permanent frown on their face" I reply honestly.

"Ah" he says and shakes his head. "Even after all these years I still marvel at how your brain works."

"Disculpe (Excuse me)" Hector clears his throat and motions at the phone in his hand. Ranger motions for the phone without questioning who is on the line. I know Hector wouldn't disturb us if it wasn't important. When Hec hands it to him, my husband walks outside to take the call.

"Él será derecho atrás, usted sabe que la derecha? (He will be right back, you know that right?)" Hector says amused and I tear my eyes away from Ranger's retreating form. He looks good enough to eat in his brand new suit and my guess is that he is armed to the teeth beneath it.

I smile at Hector. "Me sorprende Zip le permiten salir de la casa pareciendo que (I am surprised Zip let you out of the house looking like that)."

"Era más parecido al revés. (It was more like the other way around)" Hec shoots me a sheepish grin. Zip and him are so cute together and I am happy that now Hector also gets his happily ever after. He deserves it.

"No oigo campanas de boda? (Do I hear wedding bells?)" I question with a smirk, just when Ranger returns.

"Gracias (Thank you)" Ranger hands Hector back the phone. "Es hecho (It is done)" Hector simply nods and walks away.

I don't know what this phone call was about, but I have the feeling that it has to do with Joe. He was sentenced to 13 years in prison with a chance of parole after 9 years. My guess is that Ranger is about to make Joe's stay very unpleasant.

But I do not care anymore. The last six months have been hard, with Ranger recovering and us having to testify against my Ex.

But we finally got past all that and managed to tie the knot. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
